


Small Troubles in Laketown

by DistractionReaction



Series: When Lions meet a Mouse [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Hobbit Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionReaction/pseuds/DistractionReaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When stopping in Esgaroth for a rest, the party decides to take up in a local Inn. Unfortunately Bilbo garners some unwelcome attention which tests his relationship with Fili and Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damage in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Things get a bit darker/more character developy from here on out! The next addition to the series after this one is finished will probably be multi-chaptered and more slow building, but for now have some of the boys awkwardly dealing with bumps in their relationships. 
> 
> TW: For an unsuccessful attempted rape. Nothing graphic. 
> 
> The second part is well under way and should be up within a few days!

Bilbo drained the last of his half pint, letting out a contented sigh from where he sat, wedged between Kili and Fili. After their turbulent trip down the river it had been a treat to finally be able to get dry and rest up, the company having taken up in one of Esgaroth’s Inns. 

Laketown as a whole had greeted them pleasantly enough, though it seemed from their short time to make such observations, that the mayor was less than pleased to host their company. Luckily the inn didn’t seem inclined to turn away so much business, and before they knew it the group was set up in the hardy, wooden structure. They’d once again split into pairs to accommodate their numbers, Thorin snorting and opting to take a single room when Fili and Kili declared (quite loudly in fact) that they were more than happy to share with Mister Baggins. 

By this point most of the dwarves met such declarations with a less-than-discrete roll of their eyes, Bilbo flushing hard as Bofur elbowed him with a knowing grin. 

“If ye could, put that lot in a room further away from the rest.” He’d stated to the inn keeper, grinning and pushing his hat up a little off of his forehead. 

The man behind the counter flashed them a funny look, but none the less did not object to accommodating such a request. Bilbo barely managed to contain his embarrassment as they trudged up stairs to their assigned rooms, dropping off what little supplies they had left before strolling down to the inn’s tavern for a hot meal and a drink. Which inevitably turned to two, then three, and well…

“Could use another drink.” Bilbo stated, clinking his mug slightly against the table as he rose to stand, Kili’s hand sliding off from where it had been resting on his knee. 

At his side Fili looked up, lifting his own empty glass as Bilbo slid off of the bench. “Care to give us a refill while you’re at it?” 

“Oh!” Kili looked up, grinning broadly. “Me too if you could.” 

Bilbo rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond. “I’m not a barmaid, but since you both asked so nicely.” He snagged their two mugs, clenching all three in one hand and looking off in the direction of the bar. 

“Oh, would you like some company Mister Baggins?” Ori piped up, the youngest member of the company sliding up to Bilbo’s side, his own tankard empty in his gloved hands. “I was just looking to get a refill myself…but the crowd makes me nervous.” 

The hobbit had grown impossibly fond of their young oracular during their travels, and the way he glanced cautiously about the bar struck him with a warm feeling of protectiveness. “Of course Ori, I’m always appreciative of your presence.” He gave the young dwarf a small nod, beaming as he got a shy smile in response. 

Bilbo could understand why Ori felt so nervous. The hobbit probably would have been more off put himself, had it not been for a couple of ill-thought out forays in the Prancing Pony when he was but a young lad himself. While he was not at all familiar with them by any means, he was somewhat used to men-folk with their sheer size and boisterous demeanors. 

The two struck up a pleasant conversation about Ori’s latest knitting project; a scarf that he was working on for Dwalin. It seemed the young dwarf had put a great deal of effort into the garment, but was worried that the dwarven warrior would not want it. Bilbo smiled at him kindly as they dodged around the bars other, larger patrons, assuring him that Dwalin would love such a heartfelt gift. After all, who could possibly refuse something made with such care. 

The barkeep grinned at them as they worked their way up to the counter, barely able to see over it with their lack of height. The man finished cleaning the glass in his hands, turning to tuck it onto a shelf at his back before he leaned over towards them, smiling brightly. “What can I do for you, little masters?” 

Ori looked slightly intimidated, which Bilbo couldn’t help but find endearing, so the hobbit snatched up his mug for him, settling all four of them down on the counter. He smiled up at the barkeep, nodding his head politely. “Just looking for a refill on our half-pints, if it’s not a bother.” 

The man seemed charmed and scooped up the cups as he turned, even pausing to smile at the two of them over his shoulder. “Coming right up!” 

Ori lets out a relieved puff of breath at his side, resting his hands on the edge of the counter. “Everyone here is so huge.” He remarks after a moment, flashing Bilbo a shy grin. “It’s like staying with the elves all over again, but with less of that nasty green stuff.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh at that, reaching out to clasp Ori lightly on the shoulder, giving him a friendly shake. After that they fell back into their conversation about knitting, the young dwarf pleased to find a companion who appreciated his craft as much as he did. They were just beginning to delve into the topic of crochet when a large figure came up behind Ori’s shoulder and a boisterous voice cut them off short. 

“Why lookie here,” The man crooned, sparing a glance over his shoulder at his equally large companions, who leered down at the two in a distinctly unfriendly fashion. “There’s even more of these midgets about this evening.” 

Bilbo felt as much as he saw Ori flinch, the dwarf subconsciously moving closer to their company burglar as the man bent a bit, looming down on them from behind. The hobbit scowled, reaching up to rest a hand on his young companion’s arm. He didn’t respond at first, simply glancing back over to the bar to check on the status of their drinks. 

The man didn’t seem at all bothered, continuing on despite the pair’s lack of answer. “What brings all you little folk here this evening?” 

Another one spoke up from behind the first, his laugh jarring and sharp. “I swear that one doesn’t even look old enough to drink. They both might be tiny, but he’s too smooth. Never heart of a dwarf who doesn’t have so much as a whisker on his chin.” 

Bilbo continued to ignore them studiously, looking up to the bar tender as he returned with three of their four mugs. The man glanced at the group around the two with a small frown, before he turned to the hobbit and smiled at him apologetically. “Just tapped out, I’ve got the boys cracking open another keg. It will just be but a moment if you’re willing to wait.” 

“I will, thanks.” Bilbo reached up to pull the three mugs forward as the keep retreated back behind the bar, looking straight down to Ori without so much as giving the three men the time of day. “You head back to the table, I’ll wait for the last half pint. Do you think you can manage these?” 

The dwarf looked startled, then a bit relieved. “Yes, I can.” He crowded the three mugs together in his hands, glancing at the men beside them nervously. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Bilbo assured, smiling sweetly. He might have been small, but he was a grown hobbit, and he could damn well handle himself in a pub. Ori didn’t look so certain. “It’s alright, go on.” 

Reluctantly the young dwarf started to pull away, flashing the men one last cautious look before he quickly hurried back towards the table, glancing over his shoulder every few steps. Bilbo watched him go, relieved that their scribe was safely away from all of the unwanted attention. 

He then turned his focus back to the bar, ignoring the men completely as he lifted up on his tip toes, folding his arms against the edge of the bar top. 

The men, however, did not care to take the hint. The one who’d spoken first, a tall brute with a bald head and thick, bulging arms, slid up directly behind him. His big hands found the bar at either side of Bilbo’s elbows, blocking him in against the wooden surface. The hobbit let out a suffering sigh, finally turning to acknowledge the men with his best unimpressed scowl. “Is there something I might help you with gentlemen?” 

The man positively leered, leaning over his shoulder to grin at his greasy haired companion beside him. “Look fellas, I think we finally have the little thing’s attention.” 

Bilbo bristled but locked his jaw, suddenly regretting not leaving with Ori. The sensation only built as the man’s attention returned to him, his sneer chilling to the bone. “What are you anyways, little fella? You’re different then your tiny friends. Too soft to be a dwarf…” He reached out and Bilbo jerked away, snapping up an arm to bat at the grabbing fingers. 

“I’m not a dwarf.” He spat, lacing his tone with as much venom as he could muster. “If you must know I’m a hobbit.” 

“A hobbit eh?” 

It was the man’s other companion, a young looking blonde fellow who could have been attractive if it hadn’t been for the twisted grin that curled up his round, rosy cheeks. “Can’t say I’ve ever heard of a hobbit before.” 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “You know, shirelings? Little Folk? Halflings?” He spat, leaning back as far as he could manage against the bar top. 

The bald fellow made a noise of ascension, returning his hand to where it framed Bilbo’s body, trapping him in. “So not a dwarf eh?” He sneered. “I must say, there haven’t been dwarves in these parts since the arrival of Smaug the terrible. And what cause could sway a delicate creature like yourself to fall into such…rough company?” 

“Can’t say it’s any of your business.” Bilbo snapped, stiffening as he turned his back to the man once more. The barkeep had managed to get the keg open and was just finishing pouring his ale. With any luck he’d be able to duck around the unsavory company and head back to the safety of his dwarven friends. 

“No need to get so testy.” One of the hands lifted from the bar top, coming down to rest unwelcome on Bilbo’s hip. The hobbit jerked hard, but the man’s grip was unrelenting as his big fingers seemed to dig in right to the bone. The Bald man must have leaned down because suddenly his voice was right in Bilbo’s ear, his breath hot and uncomfortable, causing a chill to course down the halfling’s spine. “Just not used to seeing things so small and pretty around these parts. So you can understand if we get a bit…excited.” 

“Alros, you best not be harassing my customers now.” Bilbo was utterly relieved at the sound of the barkeep’s voice, the man setting his pint down with a hard scowl directed at the company behind him. “This lot has brought good business in for the tavern tonight. The last thing we need is your ugly mug scaring them off.” 

The man, Alros as it were, stepped back a touch, releasing Bilbo’s hip in favor of stepping back and raising his hands up with an air of innocence. “We were just talking.” 

“Your talking looked more like harassing to me.” The keep scowled, his arms folding over his wide chest. “If you’re not going to behave like proper gentlemen, I suggest you find another establishment to prowl for the night, m’I clear?” 

“Crystal.” Alros flashed him a half hearted smile, the express stopping before the dead set of his eyes. “C’mon boys, we have better places to be.” He gestured towards his companions, the two of them snarling slightly as they began to skulk off. The bald man paused however, in his retreat, just long enough to throw Bilbo a mocking bow. “It was a pleasure, _Master Hobbit_.” 

He had to suppress a visible shudder, his face screwed up and he snapped his attention away as the three men vanished back into the crowd. The bartender flashed him an apologetic look, leaning over the counter a bit to meet Bilbo’s eyes. “I’m terribly sorry about that. Most of our customers are regular, upstanding folk. But we’ve been known on occasion to host a bad apple or two.” 

“It’s alright.” Bilbo assured him, offering a half smile as he raised up his mug. “Thanks again for the drink, and the assistance.” 

“Twas my pleasure, little master.” With a nod of his head the barkeep sauntered away, sliding down the bar to see to waiting customers. 

Bilbo let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, taking a second to swallow down a long swig of his ale before he pushed off the bar, starting to weave his way back towards his friends through the crowd. He could barely see the table, coming only to the hip of most of the swarming customers, but he knew he was close as the ruckus of familiar laughter and bright dwarven songs began to drift through the noisy tavern. 

He had just caught sight of the table, glancing over the turned backs of his companions when a large arm swooped around his waist from behind, jerking him backwards violently. Bilbo let out a startled shout, his mug clattering to the floor as he was dragged bodily through the crowd, struggling helplessly against the steely grip that was strapped across his hips. 

“ _Let me go! Let me-_ ” He was cut off sharply with a wheezing breath as he was hauled straight up. After flailing in the air for a moment he found himself thrown quite bodily over a hard shoulder, kicking out helplessly. 

He was too panicked to make out who his attacker was, clawing at the expanse of back beneath his fingers as he shouted himself hoarse. In their settling into the rooms earlier he’d mistakenly left Sting by their bedside, cold dread seeping into his stomach as he realized he was completely unarmed against his larger, stronger assailant. 

Despite all his thrashing the man managed to wrestle him out into the cool night air. Bilbo felt his world tip over and he was slammed down hard against the wall of the tavern’s back alley, his head crashing against the wood and causing his vision to swim. He blinked back tears, attempting to roll to the side and away from the hands that grabbed at him harshly. 

He barely made it two feet before strong fingers grasped at his throat, curling tight and forcing his back flat against the wall. He scrambled for purchase, small hands shooting up to grasp desperately at a thick wrist as he blinked up blearily at his attacker. 

Alros leered down at him, his companions flanking either side of the large man’s frame, boxing the hobbit in completely. “Shhh, hush now it’s alright.” The man was squeezing Bilbo’s throat hard enough to bruise, using his grip to force the Halfling to still against the wall behind him. “We just want to have a little fun is all, no need to make a fuss about it.” 

Bilbo could barely breathe, his first instinct to scrabble for the ring in his pocket. His movements were cut short as the man dropped his elbow down hard, pinning his entire torso with his arm. The shift hit him like a punch to the chest, his fingernails digging into Alros’ flesh hard as he tried to pry free of his grip, with little avail. The man hissed slightly as Bilbo began to scratch long, angry red marks along the back of his hand, but that did nothing to stave off his attack. “Seems our kitten has some claws.” He called, the other two chuckling at his back. “Let’s see some more of that pretty white skin of yours shall we?” 

The Halfling’s struggles increased tenfold, a strangled “No!” escaping him as he kicked out at Alros. His flailing seemed to have little effect, however, as the bald man lifted his elbow off of Bilbo’s sternum used his free hand to start in on the hobbit’s shirt, working to divulge him of the fabric button by button. 

Fear washed over Bilbo like a tide, his vision tunneling and his mouth going dry and he thrashed and squirmed in Alros’ grip. The big man had three of his buttons ripped away, just enough to slide his fat fingers inside and brush across the hobbit’s collar bone, causing his stomach to clench and bile to rise up at the back of his throat. 

His vision was beginning to spot, his lungs burning sharply as he just grasped to the big man’s hand, trying to get some reprieve even as that hand drifted down into his shirt. By then he knew his only hope was to try again to get to the ring. With a dizzying amount of effort he managed to stretch an arm down to scramble for the pocket of his trousers.

Just when he managed to get his trembling fingers brushed against the round band of gold an animalistic snarl rang through the air and Alros’ greasy haired companion hitting the ground with a loud thud. The second went down just as quickly, spluttering and flailing as he tumbled back off of his feet. 

Alros spun around sharply, his hand sliding out from the folds of Bilbo’s shirt as he whipped around, still pinning the hobbit firmly by his throat. “What in the-”

He didn’t get the chance to finish his thought as the blunt end of a sword smashed up into his nose. Alros released Bilbo suddenly, reaching up to clutch at his face as he crumbled, screams echoing into the night air. 

The hobbit wheezed as he collapsed against the wall, his knees giving out and his entire frame racked with trembles. He clutched at his throbbing throat, his eyes watering and his lungs burning with the need to breathe. There was more shouting around him, harsh voices followed by the dull thunk of flesh cracking against flesh, the a crack and a scream, but he found he couldn’t focus, his head spinning sharply. 

Then suddenly there were hands at his arms, squeezing him tightly. It was almost on instinct when he lashed out, trying to shove himself back further where he crouched at the wall. 

Then a familiar voice cut through the ringing in his head, the figure in front of him slowly coming into focus as he blinked dazedly. “… _Bilbo, Bilbo it’s me._ ” 

“K-” He croaked, reaching out to steady himself by gripping at the other’s arms, “Kili?”

“I’m here,” the archer suddenly dragged him forward, tucking him into his strong chest and curling around the hobbit as he let out a shuddering breath, “I’m right here.” 

Bilbo curled into the other man willingly, clinging at him as his chest throbbed and his whole body flashed hot with a flush of adrenaline. He didn’t even realized how badly he was shaking until his teeth began to chatter uncontrollably behind his tight set lips. He breathed hard, taking in the familiar scent of the young dwarf with an overwhelming swell of relief. “Kili, where’s Fili, where’s-”

“Right here.” Suddenly the blonde was crouched down at their side, his hands fluttering nervously around Bilbo. His movements seemed skittish, as if unsure if he was allowed to touch. There was something dark and splattered like blood dripping from his chin, more of it coating his tunic and boots. 

Quite frankly Bilbo didn’t give a damn. He pulled back from Kili just enough to reach out, grabbing his brother and tugging him into the hug. That’s where he stayed, kneeling on the ground and just holding the two as he breathed in hard. It took him a moment to find his voice again, and when he did it was shaken and raw. “Thank you.” He whispered, fingers curling in the fabrics of the dwarves’ tunics as he sighed hard. “Thank you, thank you.” 

One of them was hushing him softly, the other had a hand on his back, smoothing up and down and bunching up the fabric of his ruined shirt. He couldn’t for the life of him make out who was who at the moment, and if he was honest with himself he really didn’t care. For one hysterical moment he thought of the brass buttons he’d lost in Gollum’s cave. It seemed that fastenings were a luxury not easily afforded on adventures. Only then there was a voice in his ear, whispering a quiet mantra of “you’re alright, you’re alright” until he felt the tightness in his chest begin to ease. Here he knew that he was safe, they were all safe, everything was okay. 

In the end, it took an embarrassingly long time for him to compose himself. By the time he’d finally pulled back from the tight hold the brothers had on him he could already feel the bruise on his throat starting to swell. His eyes, however, had stopped their watering and his lungs no longer burned for air. He let out a trembling breath and blinked up and Fili and Kili at his front. They looked stricken with worry, their expressions crestfallen and their mouths set in thin, grim lines. Before he knew it the apology was slipping out, his fingers tightening where they were still clenched in the pairs’ tunics. “I’m sorry.” 

“None of that now.” Fili soothed, reaching up to gently run his hand across Bilbo’s cheek. 

Kili nodded enthusiastically at his side, leaning forward to rest his head momentarily on the hobbit’s shoulder. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” He could feel the archer swallow hard next to his ear, the young dwarves’ back tightening slightly. “If anything we are the ones who should be apologizing, for taking so long to find you.” 

Bilbo shook his head hard and finally sat back, letting out a long, suffering breath. “No, no neither of you are at all to blame. I’m just so glad you found me when you did.” 

Fili’s expression dropped for a second before he caught himself, shifting to grip at Bilbo’s chin with the hand he had rested against the smaller man’s cheek. “Let’s just not have any more wandering off from you for a while, okay?” The blonde stated, rubbing his thumb along the curve of the hobbit’s jaw. “Gave us quite the scare you did.” 

“Gave myself a scare too.” Bilbo pushed himself up on his feet, biting back his protest that he had not, if fact wandered anywhere thank-you-very-much, and drawing away from the brothers’ grip slightly as he straightened. With a tight lipped frown he surveyed his three attackers where they lay on the ground, groaning and covered in thick gobs of their own blood. Served them right the brutes. Then he noticed with a start that a fourth man stood above them, his knuckles and shirt as stained as the dwarves’ had been. “Who’s this then?” He asked, coughing a bit through the ache in his throat. 

The man flushed and scratched the back of his head, looking rather off put. 

“He’s the one who helped us get to you.” Kili stated, rising in time with his brother as the two came to stand, framing Bilbo. “He saw them grab you when they made a break for the back door. If it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t have been able to find you as quickly.” 

Bilbo glanced at the dwarves at his side before his gaze flicked back to the man where he stood. “I suppose I owe you my thanks then.” 

“Think nothing of it, little lord.” He seemed flustered, giving him a very bizarre and out of place look where he loomed over the broken forms of the hobbit’s attackers. “I would have sent for help sooner, but I’m ashamed to say that I first assumed them to be escorting out a child who’d snuck in for a drink. I only took notice of my mistake when I heard your friends calling. One look at the size of them, being dwarves an’ all, I knew something was wrong.” 

“An honest mistake and one easily made, that I can assure you.” Bilbo managed a smile, the hammering of his heart having settled down to a light patter. He folded his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling the chill of the evening air as his adrenaline began to subside. 

Kili noticed almost immediately, sliding am arm around Bilbo’s shoulders and tugging him lightly against his side. “We should get you back into the tavern…and as much as I hate to say it, we should tell Thorin about this. He’ll want to have a word with the Inn keep about the unruly nature of his customers.” 

“Oh no,” Bilbo’s face fell in an almost comical manner, or it would have, had it not been for the circumstances. “Do we have to bring your uncle into this? Doesn’t he tend to blow these sort of things, I don’t know, out of proportion?” 

“There is no blowing this out of proportion, Master Hobbit. What would have happened if we hadn’t arrived when we did hm?” Fili slid in at Bilbo’s other side, his expression stern as he felt the hobbit shudder hard. “We’re telling him. That’s the end of it.” 

The Halfling made to object, his eyebrows pinching together in a frown. Then he caught the look that the dwarves were giving him and a heavy sigh escaped past his lips. “Alright fine. Fine. But what about these three horrors?” He gestured towards the individuals passed out on the ground, anger radiating off of him as he drew back further into the brothers’ grasps. 

“I’ll watch them.” The man offered, his foot landing on top of Alros’ back sending the bald bastard spluttering against the bloodied ground. “Just until you or the Inn keep figure out what to do with them. Go on, get back to the rest of your kin, an’ see that your dress is properly looked after.” 

Bilbo started slightly, blinking at his damaged shirt with a small groan. The collar dangled open uselessly, once again reminding him of the buttons that were ripped off in the attack. He swallowed and forced himself to flash the man a grateful look even as he was ushered back towards the tavern, Fili and Kili’s hands firm at his back. 

Already their reappearance garnered a great deal of attention, confused onlookers having gathered around the back door, presumably drawn by the cries of Bilbo’s attackers. He flushed hard, ducking his head at their knowing looks, wishing for nothing more than to disappear into the very floor beneath him. 

Fili noticed his discomfort, peeling off his outer tunic quickly as they walked and draping it over the hobbit’s small shoulders. Together the two dwarves steered him back towards their party, their expressions darkening as they just about snarled at the gathering crowd, men guiltily turning back to their drinks with sheepish expressions. 

As they neared the company Bilbo tightened his grip on Fili’s tunic, pulling it firmly over his chest and ducking his head down into the plush fabric. It was apparent by the continued merriment of the other dwarves that the brothers had not announced what he could only assume was an abrupt departure, and Bilbo was torn between feeling grateful and horribly embarrassed as they slowly came to a stop in front of the long, wooden table. 

Ori’s gaze was the first to find them, his eyes widening in horror and concern as he made an aborted move to stand. 

Much to Bilbo’s dismay the young dwarf’s distress soon drew the attention of the rest of the party, until all the dwarves but one sat gawking at him, their ale long forgotten on the table top. Then finally Thorin turned where he was sitting at the edge of the table, confusion creasing his brow. His gaze flickered around the tavern for a moment, trying to discern what had caught the undivided attention of his men. Then his eyes landed on Bilbo, framed between his nephews, and his expression immediately broiled red hot with rage. 

He launched himself up from his seat, pushing past a nearby patron as he stormed towards the trio. 

Bilbo had nowhere to hide, his entire face heating up like a fame as he ducked his chin down to his chest, looking anywhere but at their leader as he approached. Thick fingers curled into the fabric of Fili’s tunic and the hobbit had to fight not to wince. His reaction seemed only to spurn Thorin on further, his hands peeling away the thick fabric to reveal the swelling throat and torn remains of Bilbo’s shirt beneath it. 

For what felt like an eternity no one seemed to say anything. Even the noise from the crowded tavern around them seemed to fade down to nothing. Bilbo shifted awkwardly, completely unable to meet his friend’s gaze even as he felt calloused fingers gently prodding at the bruising on his neck. Then they were gone as suddenly as they came, a rumbling growl filling the air in their wake. “ _Who did this?_ ” 

Surprisingly it was Bilbo who managed to answer. He finally forced himself to look up at Throin, his jaw locking and his muscles tense. “Some men from the bar, they followed me when I was heading back to the table, caught me off guard.” 

The King Under the Mountain stiffened, his eyes flicking up to Fili and then to Kili where the two dwarves stood at Bilbo’s shoulders. “Where are they now?” 

“Bleeding out across the alley floor.” Kili answered, venom spitting in his tone. “There’s a helpful bystander standing out there, waiting on our call as to how to deal with the scum.” 

“Alright.” Thorin gave the three of them one last look, smiling a little at the blood that stained his nephew’s fists and splattered across Fili’s tunic. Bilbo pulled the fabric back around his chest, not minding the dark, damp patches in the least. With a tight clench of his jaw the King turned, motioning at Dwalin and Balin from where they sat next to his vacated seat. 

The two dwarves rose, their expressions steely as they stepped back from the tavern benches, heading towards the small group in deadly silence. 

“If it pleases him, take our burglar back to your room. It may do the lot of you good to get some additional rest this evening.” Thorin stated, his gaze still fixed on the approaching dwarves. “You can rest assured that the unsavory bastards will be dealt with before the night is through.” 

The dwarf lord moved to leave, his shoulders tight as he made towards Dwalin and Balin. Bilbo started sharply at the older man’s retreat, reaching out to grab at Thorin’s arm before he could stop himself. The king paused, blinking down at where the hobbit held his arm in a firm grasp, his expression expectant. Bilbo floundered for a moment, before he straightened and stepped right up to Thorin with a small smile. “I just…I want you to know I’m okay. But I mean-” He sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Thank you. What I want to say is thank you. For everything.” 

Thorin’s expression softened slightly and he turned, grasping Bilbo’s arm back with a returning quirk of his lips. “You’re a part of our company now, Mister Baggins. And we look after our own.” He gave the hobbit’s forearm a gentle squeeze before he pulled back. “Rest well tonight, do not let these things haunt your mind. As long as you are with us we will always come to your aid.” 

Bilbo flushed, his expression blooming into a small grin as he stepped away, watching Thorin turn back to their other companions, jaw locked in determination. 

“Come on.” Fili’s voice drew him out of his thoughts, the dwarf pulling at his shoulder gently as he and Kili crowded in on the hobbit once more. “We should get some sleep, hm?” 

He didn’t object as the two of them steered him towards the Inn’s stairs, allowing the dwarves to ease him up towards their room. Once inside he began to shed his clothing, watching with a swelling heart as Fili and Kili triple checked the lock on their door before beginning to scrub themselves off at the washbasin in the corner. 

By the time he’d stripped down and slid between the covers their warm bodies were following to join him. Kili turned the hobbit onto his side and slipped up behind him, a thick heavy arm settling across his stomach. Fili on the other hand, pulled Bilbo flush to his chest, his chin resting softly against the crown of the smaller man’s head and his arm falling over top of his brother’s. 

No words passed between them; none were needed. Bilbo knew he was safe, warm in the siblings’ embrace, and that was all the assurance he could ever ask for. 

With that he pushed aside all thoughts of the horrible men and their grabbing hands. Instead he focused on the familiar musk of the two young dwarves and the steady rise and fall of their chests as they breathed, curled tightly around him like they’d never let go. 

He blinked lazily, his eyes drifting shut briefly just for a moment. Then before he could so much as sigh he was gone, his body succumbing to the warm comfort of sleep. 

**TBC...**


	2. A Morning of Missunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being safe from his attackers, Bilbo is faced with an awkward Fili and Kili who don't quite know how to deal with this bump in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST PORN BUT IT GOT WAY OUT OF CONTROL.
> 
> I am not quite sure how I feel about this chapter, but here it is anyways!
> 
> The next installation in the series will be a multi-chapter fic. Until then! :D
> 
> Reviews are loved and criticisms embraced! <3

When Bilbo finally eased himself awake, body heavy and eyes bleary with sleep, the first thing he noticed was that he was apparently and frustratingly alone. He sat up in bed, scowling as he found that not even a residual heat from his dwarf companions was left on the chilly sheets. It was the first time he’d ever laid down with the brothers only to wake up completely alone. 

Feeling rather put off he pushed the covers down, reaching up to gingerly cup at the bruise on his throat. He noted with a small scowl that the swelling hadn’t gone down much since the evening. He would probably have to have Balin or Oin look at it before they set off again. Perhaps they could apply a salve over it to help reduce the size of the seemingly ever growing lump. 

Sighing he dropped down off of the tall mattress, searching out his underclothes in the pile of garments on the floor. He noticed with a mild surge of annoyance that both Kili and Fili had dressed before they left, squashing any remaining hopes he’d had for a moment of privacy with them in the Inn. Distress curled tight in his gut and he actually cursed aloud those miserable men who had ruined their company’s stay so thoroughly. 

Rather than allowing himself to feel any more upset he simply stalked over to the wash bowl at the side of the room, noting with only a mild sort of interest that it had been washed and re-filled since Fili and Kili had bloodied it the night before. He paused as he glanced down at the liquid in the container, his reflection shifting as it looked back. He could see the distinct finger-shaped bruises on his throat, the marks angry and purple like welts. Pushing back the itching irritation that seemed to burn so suddenly through his gut he scooped up a handful of water, splashing it over his face. 

The cool liquid felt good over his heated skin, helped in keeping his agitation at bay for the moment. He did not feel like allowing Alros and his detestable companions to further dampen his stay at the Inn. Even if it seemed to have caused some strange divide between him and the Durin brothers that morning, he was determined not to be bothered any further. What they tried to do was despicable, but they’d failed, and left him with little more than a few scrapes and bruises to show for it. Had this happened before his trip, when he was still a respectable hobbit of Bag End, then he was sure he would have felt differently about it. Now, on the other hand, he was a very dissimilar man. He’d felt so much stronger, so much braver since he’d slain the beastly arachnid and freed his companions from the clutches of the wood elves. This Bilbo Baggins was not about to let such an experience, horrible as it might have been, ruin the rest of his adventure, or even his morning for that matter. 

With a sigh he felt his attention drift back towards the bed, soft duvet and plush pillows looking more and more inviting by the second. His stomach rumbled slightly, reminding him that he had yet to feed for the morning…yet it was a different kind of hunger that kept him enraptured at the moment; drawing him in with the steady promise of distraction. If Fili and Kili felt like ignoring a perfectly good opportunity for excessive indulgence then so be it. He, on the other hand, was a Hobbit, a creature of comfort, and he fully intended to take advantage of their accommodations while he still had the chance. 

With one last tired sigh and a glance at the water bowl Bilbo turned on heel and strolled back over to the bed. He still had one hand resting on the bruise at his throat, working over the swelling lines with the barest brush of his finger tips. What better way to forget the pain but with a little pleasure. 

When he crawled back on the thick mattress of the bed he moved straight up to the headboard, pushing himself into the pillows with the sheets kicked all the way down. 

He didn’t bother to strip as he sunk back into the soft bed, running a hand lazily down his stomach as he let his eyes drift shut. While he hadn’t done this by himself in some time, it wasn’t hard to lose himself in the sensation as he carefully snuck his own hand down beneath the waist of his underclothes. He gripped his cock firmly, not bothering to tease as he began to stroke, slow and steady in a way he only did when he was alone. The pleasure wasn’t too intense, more like a familiar comfort as he shifted on the bed. Still it was more than enough to erase all thoughts of the harsh bruises on his throat, his breath escaping him in soft, satisfied puffs as he let his hand drop down a bit, cupping himself firmly with practiced fingers. 

Slowly he began to pick up his pace, pumping with a renewed vigour and dropping his other hand down to run over his chest. It didn’t take long to lost himself completely in the pure feeling. 

He was so taken by his own ministrations that he almost missed the soft noise of the door easing open across the room. What he didn’t miss, however, was the voice that followed as Kili stepped inside, looking at something clutched in his hands. 

“Are you awake Mister Baggins? We’ve found you a-” The dwarf stuttered to a stop, his whole body freezing as his jaw dropped open and he met the Hobbit’s gaze where he lazed against the pillows. Bilbo stopped his rhythmic pumping but refrained from removing his hand from his underclothes. Seeing as how intimately he had gotten to know the young archer in the past few weeks it hardly seemed necessary. Kili on the other hand looked completely taken aback, shock settling over his features comically. “Oh, um, wha- What are you doing!?” 

Bilbo actually snorted a laugh out at the utter indignation in the dwarf’s tone, finally withdrawing his hand from his pants as he sat up slightly, leveling the other man with an amused smile. “What does it look like I’m doing?” 

Kili actually flushed a crimson red at the question, unable to answer through his spluttering and aborted hand gestures. 

It was the most incoherent he’d seen the young dwarf, possibly ever, and Bilbo once again found himself laughing, bringing a hand up over his mouth as he pushed himself up fully to sit on the mattress. “You really are daft sometimes.” He stated, not unkindly, as he regarded the archer with the twitch of a smile. “When I woke to find myself quite abandoned by my usual morning company, I figured I would take advantage of this lovely room for myself.” 

“Oh.” Kili stated dumbly, guilt suddenly flashing across his features as he ducked his head sheepishly. “I’m sorry we left this morning, Fili and I we…well…we just assumed that after last night that-” He made a frustrated noise, and while Bilbo did feel a pang of sympathy for the archer, he was also impossibly delighted that for once, it wasn’t him who was floundering. “Well, we just assumed you’d want some time alone is all.” 

Bilbo let out a huffing sigh as the dwarf finally finished, sending him a pointed look as he leaned over a bit, his hands resting lightly in his lap. There was a part of him that was annoyed at how fragile the dwarves were treating him suddenly, skirting around him as if he were about to break. These were, after all, the same brothers who sent him off to steal ponies back from a group of thuggish trolls, _alone_. Their softness the night before had been more than appreciated, but now they were treating him like his virtue had been compromised, and he wasn’t going to have any of that.

“What I wanted, _Master Kili_ , and what I still want, is to break in this fine bed while I still have the chance.” He lifted a hand up, running it along the waist of his own smallclothes as he let his tongue slide out of his mouth, running it lazily over his top lip. “In fact, that’s what I intend to do now.” 

He could hear Kili’s breath catch from across the room as he slipped his hand back down to grasp at his cock. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile, feeling uncharacteristically devilish as he let out a deliberate groan, giving himself a long hard stroke. Then he paused, adding almost as an afterthought: “You and your brother are more than welcome to join of course.” 

That finally got the archer moving. In four long strides he crossed the room, dropping the cloth he’d had gripped firmly in his hands and grabbing Bilbo’s faces instead. He gripped the hobbit’s cheeks gently, dragging him forward into a firm kiss which had him reeling. Releasing his hold on his cock he locked his hands around Kili’s forearms, moaning as the dwarf’s teeth caught carefully on his lower lip, dragging down hard with an insistent, burning tug. 

“Just wait.” Kili murmured as he drew back a bit. “Just-just wait. I’m going to find Fili, and talk to Thorin real quick but-” He stopped himself short, surging in to kiss Bilbo once more with a pressure that, were it not for his firm grip on the archer’s arms, would have knocked the smaller man square on his back. “I’ll be back soon. We both will. Just…just don’t move.” 

The dwarf stole one last quick kiss before he carefully drew back, watching Bilbo as if he was afraid the hobbit might vanish. Which, when he thought about it, was a completely valid concern. “I’ll be right here.” He assured, licking his lips at the dark flash in Kili’s gaze. “But _hurry_.” 

That sent the archer scrambling, barely sparing Bilbo another glance as he dashed back out the door and into the hallway. The hobbit couldn’t help but chuckle, a warmth washing over him and erasing all traces of the aggravation that had been nagging at him since the evening before. He just wanted things to be normal, he wanted the dwarves to treat him as they always have, as their burglar and their bedmate, and it seemed as though he was going to get just that. 

He let himself drop back against the pillows again, this time resisting the arousal that still filled his pants, straining hard against the fabric. Instead he just allowed himself to give in to the wash of comfort that filled him. Who knew, after all, when they would next have a soft bed to rest in. It appeared that he might have allowed himself to get a touch too comfortable as he lazed back against the pillows, his eyes drooping and heavy as he breathed in slow. 

Only the sound of the door slamming open once more seemed to startle Bilbo out of his daze, the hobbit propping himself up on his elbows to see the two panting dwarves in the entrance way. He almost giggled at the sight of them, both looking quite out of breath, but settled for a cheeky smile as they stepped into the room, closing the door and locking it shut behind them. 

“And here I was just starting to think I’d have to take care of myself for the morning.” He teased, keeping his tone light as the brothers strode further into their room, steps falling together in what he now recognized as second nature for the pair. 

“You know we wouldn’t leave you wanting.” Fili countered as they hit the bed, both sliding up onto their knees on the mattress. “So long as you are…wanting that is.” He sounded slightly reserved, his grin waning a bit as his eyes trained on the bruises that decorated Bilbo’s skin. 

Bilbo huffed, drawing up and shifting towards the brothers, grabbing each by their tunic with a small, insistent tug. “Of course I am you loveable twits. Now enough of this chatter. I am quite annoyed by the marks across my throat, but my agitation might just be eased if we could make some of our own.” 

With one more firm pull he dragged the two of them down on the bed, falling together easily as they began to kiss and suck at every patch of skin they could reach. Bilbo had Fili completely divested of his shirts and had just started in on Kili’s tunic when he noticed that the dwarves had once again begun to pull away. Hesitation slipped into their gazes and their touches became more hesitant and reserved. 

He tried to ignore it, tried to push them through it even as he divested Kili of his top, starting in on the young dwarf’s pants; but the more he tried to draw them in the more their reluctance seemed to grow. Eventually when he’d managed to get them both stripped down to just their underclothes, yet they still seemed unwilling to lay a proper hand on him, Bilbo sat up with a loud huff. 

The noise startled the brothers, and both instantly looked guilty. Eventually they relented, Fili speaking up quietly. “I’m sorry, are we moving too quickly? Should we stop?” 

The noise that escaped Bilbo was one of pure frustration as he dropped backwards onto his shoulders hard, bringing both hands to his eyes and squeezing there. “Exactly the opposite problem in fact.” He grumbled into his palms, forcing himself to take one calming breath, then another before he pushed himself back up on his elbows, leveling the brothers with what could only be described as a glare. “Would you boys mind enlightening me as to just what in all the worlds seems to be wrong with you this morning?” 

The guilt in their expressions increased two fold, their eyes dropping to the bed sheets in tandem as Kili raised a shoulder helplessly. “Nothing.” 

Bilbo scoffed at them, the response lacking any and all conviction. He’d just about had it with all of this nonsense. With a resigned sigh he sat up completely, folding his legs underneath him and setting his palms down hard on his knees. Neither Fili or Kili seemed willing to meet his stern gaze. “Alright,” Bilbo sighed heavily, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “I know our relationship has never been much of a communicative one, but I am absolutely sick and tired of all of this ‘skirting around the issue’ that’s been happening since you two snuck your way _out_ of my bed this morning. Which, by the way, is indescribably out of character for the two of you.” 

They flinched in unison as his voice raised slightly, Fili hesitantly lifting a hand to scratch at his beard. “Well…it’s just…we’re worried.” He admitted after a long moment. When Bilbo didn’t seem satisfied by the short, vague answer the dwarf sighed and continued with no small degree of hesitation. “It’s just, after what happened last night, we were scared. We didn’t want to lose you, and we certainly didn’t want you to feel pressured or anything. What those men did to you-”

“But that’s just it! They barely _did_ anything!” He interrupted, uncontrollable protest bubbling up inside of him. 

“ _They hurt you_.” Kili countered, his expression melting into a scowl as his eyes focused on the bruising on Bilbo’s throat. 

“Yes, fine they hurt me. But it is not like this is the first time I have met with injury on this trip!” Bilbo smacked a hand down on the mattress. “And I dare say it will not be the last if we truly are going to find success in reclaiming Erebor.” 

Fili’s lips thinned, his face set in a grim line. Already Bilbo desperately missed the soft, cheerful grins he’d been receiving of late. “This is different.” The blonde stated, finality lacing his tone. “You can’t just ignore what happened Bilbo.” 

“I’m not-” He made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. “What makes you think I’m ignoring anything? It’s not like I even could, what with the hand print welted into my bloody skin.”

“Then how,” Fili’s voice raised a bit, his hands gesturing helplessly, “how are you taking this so well? How aren’t you more angry about this?”

“I am angry! I am entirely fucking livid!” Bilbo snarled, emotion flaring up hot and tight in his chest. “I am so mad it makes me dizzy to think about but you know what? I’m also determined to move past this. Which is something, if you’d note, that is well within my rights to do!”

“So what, you’re just going to pretend it didn’t happen and hope it all goes away?” 

“No! That’s not at all what I’m going to do. I’m going to deal with the utter frustration and rage that I feel at those men for touching me last night, but I will deal with it my own way. Which does not, by the by, include being coddled by men who I thought to be my closest companions.” He snapped, his tone broiling with frustrated anger. “I won’t sit here while you two dance around me like I’m damaged goods! And if that’s the way you’re going to treat me then you can take your things and kindly show yourselves out because I am not having _any_ of it!” 

Once he’d finished Kili looked so positively shattered that for a moment, Bilbo regretted having said anything at all. He felt all of the anger and indignation leave him like a gusting breath, his shoulders sagging as he reached out to gently press his hand to the young dwarf’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, sighing heavily and squeezing as Kili leaned into his palm. “I’m sorry, I’m not really mad at either of you. I’m just frustrated with everything this morning, and I know you only mean the best for me. It was wrong of me to shout.” 

The archer nodded his head but still kept his eyes squeezed closed, distress creasing across his brow. Bilbo let out another trembling sigh, forcing himself to turn his gaze over towards where Fili sat, having drawn away when the hobbit had started to yell. The blonde’s expression was pinched with his lips squeezed tightly together, and for once he actually looked as young a dwarf as he truly was. “You too,” Bilbo stated, reaching out towards him and motioning for him to move forward, “come on now.” 

Fili hesitated for a moment before he reluctantly crawled forward, looking skeptical even as the hobbit threw an arm around his shoulders and tugged him down to rest against his bare chest. Kili drew up on his own accord but a moment later, assuming what was becoming his usual position as he pressed his face firmly into the crook of Bilbo’s throat. 

The hobbit let out a trembling sigh, pulling tighter at the brothers where they’d curled their larger frames up against his front. Silently he worked to find what was left of his composure as he flicked his eyes up to the ceiling. They stayed like that for quite some time, pressed tightly together in the middle of the bed, just breathing as they held firm to one another. Then after it seemed they had all calmed down somewhat Bilbo cleared his throat. “You have to know that I do not in any way hold your concerns in contempt.” He murmured, keeping his voice soft and his tone deliberate. “It’s just…what those men tried to do last night….the last thing that I wanted in all the world was for that to change this, what we have here, whatever it might be.” 

While he hadn’t thought it possible, Kili somehow managed to curl in on him tighter, his breath ghosting out across Bilbo’s collar bone in small, shaking huffs. Fili, on the other hand, just drew back enough to meet the hobbit’s gaze. His expression was guarded, that same careful blank mask that Bilbo thought they’d long since left behind. Steeling himself the hobbit licked his lips, a nervous gesture before he managed to continue. “When you two treat me like this, like I’m a skittish pony, it makes me feel like those men took something from me, that they’ve damaged me in some manner…and I hate it.” He swallowed hard, a lump lodging in his throat and his chest tightening painfully. “I hate that they might have ruined all the good that we have between us.” 

“But they haven’t!” Kili exclaimed, looking close to tears as he finally pulled back from Bilbo’s shoulders. “They haven’t changed anything and you’re not damaged. It was never our intention to make you feel that way, I swear it.” 

“I know you didn’t,” The hobbit soothed, brushing at the stray hairs that clung to the young dwarf’s forehead with small, steady fingers. “You were scared for me,” he continued, feeling himself flush a bit with a shy smile, “that means a great deal to me, it really does.” 

“Still…” Fili shifted at their sides, his hand reaching out to clasp over Bilbo’s shoulder, squeezing there firmly. “I must apologize for the assumptions that we made. We meant only to make this easier for you, yet instead as it seems, all we managed to do was make things worse.” 

Bilbo bit his lip, small smile still twitching across his features. “Really, how could you know any better? And what those men did, it hurt you both as well.” They looked a little sheepish, all the more endearing as they ducked their heads in unison. “You are both more than forgiven, especially if we can manage to learn something from all of this.” He glanced between the two boys, his expression soft. “Next time, when you are concerned for my well-being, perhaps we could skip the misunderstandings and instead simply talk everything out? I feel it would save us all a great deal of grief.” 

“It’s a promise.” Kili assured him, reaching up to take the hobbit’s hand in his own, gripping tightly. 

Fili glanced over at his younger brother, a fond expression slipping across his features. “A promise.” He nodded. “But with that said-” he started as he turned back to Bilbo, leveling him with a look equal parts sheepish and hungry, “since we failed so spectacularly at determining it for ourselves this morning, what exactly, Mister Baggins, did you need us to do?” 

The low rumble of his voice sent a spike of pleasure curling down into the base of Bilbo’s spine. All of the previous were discomforts pushed happily aside as he drew back to lounge with his elbows planted on the mattress. “What I need, my dear dwarves,” he drawled, “Is for the two of you to come over here and fuck me until I can’t even remember my own name.” 

The brothers groaned in unison, the sound positively filthy as it echoed through the quiet room. After a moment it was Kili who moved first, reaching out to curl his fingers around one of Bilbo’s ankles and tugging hard. Bilbo went down willingly, a wide smile blooming across his features as the dwarf immediately started working at his smallclothes where he was sprawled, back against the bed. Kili returned the grin somewhat shyly, leaning down as he began to pepper the hobbit’s stomach with small nips and teasing, fleeting kisses. Bilbo felt his muscles twitch and jump slightly, an appreciative groan escaping him at the playful ministrations. 

Now this, this was more like it. 

He attempted to push himself up on his elbows as Kili finally managed to slide the last of his clothing down and off of his feet. His efforts were foiled, however, as a firm hand on his chest held him back against the sheets. He glanced over to where Fili had come to sprawl out at his side, the older dwarf leaning in to capture his mouth in a solid kiss as he began to smooth his hand up and down the Hobbit’s sternum. The blonde barely drew away long enough for them to suck in a quick breath before he was diving back in. His kisses deepened with the slide of tongue in time with Kili’s movements and the younger dwarf finally managed to wrap a hand around the length of his hardening cock. 

Bilbo groaned and rolled his hips up into the firm, calloused grip, reaching to wrap his arms around Fili’s neck as teeth caught against his tongue in a delicious scrape. 

Just as he had begun to lose himself in the steady rhythm of their movements Fili drew away completely, grinning slightly at the hobbit’s frustrated whine. Then the dwarven prince did something that took Bilbo completely by surprise, given their previous tumbles together. “How do you want this?” 

The question seemed to catch Kili off guard as well, his grip on the hobbit’s cock stilling momentarily as he glanced over at his brother. They shared a quick look before Bilbo found himself on the receiving end of twin, expectant stares. He couldn’t help but flush, his teeth catching on his lip as he thought it over carefully. Before this, he’d mostly let the brothers take charge in the bedroom. What they did sort of happened naturally, with less words and more actions. This was a new opportunity for him, and he planned to take full advantage of that fact. After a long moment he finally came to a decision, his stomach twisting pleasantly at the idea that popped up in his head. 

“I-” he cleared his throat slightly, still worrying at his lips, “I think I would like to take both of you.” Then he nodded, and added, as if clarifying something for all parties involved. “At once.” 

Fili immediately looked shocked, an objection falling from his lips before he was able to stop himself. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, what with the swelling of your throat and-”

“No, you’ve misunderstood.” Bilbo interrupted, unable to stop from smiling at the brothers’ bewildered expressions. “I would like the two of you to fuck me, _together_.”

As was the nature of dwarves, which Bilbo still found incredibly endearing, it took the two some time to catch on, their expressions creased with confusion. Then Fili seemed to understand, his mouth dropping open in stark disbelief. “Surely you don’t mean-”

“Oh, but I do.” Though the hobbit was reluctant to admit it, even to himself, he was most definitely smirking. A little devilishly even. 

Kili glanced between the two of them, his hair falling in his face and his brows creased in confusion. “Wait, what?” 

Fili rolled his eyes, turning to fix his baby brother with a long pointed stare. Somehow, in whatever that look managed to convey, Kili got it. “Oh… _Oh_.” His jaw just about hit the mattress. He whipped his head around and gaped down at Bilbo. “Really? You’re sure?” 

The Hobbit’s smile softened, and he was suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of fondness for his sweet, though at times rather daft, dwarves. “Yes,” he assured them, letting his eyes droop a little and parting his kiss swollen lips in what he hoped to be a seductive manner, “I’m positive.” 

Twin gasps met his response, the brothers’ eyes darkening intensely with arousal. Though when neither of them made to move after some time Bilbo cleared his throat loudly. The sound seemed to pierce through those thick, loveable skulls as Fili snapped up right, smacking Kili hard in the chest at his side. “Oil, we’re going to need the oil!” 

That sent the younger dwarf scrambling, nearly toppling headfirst off of the mattress in his haste. Bilbo couldn’t help but puff out a laugh at that, his smile so wide it was almost painful. He was about to inform Kili that they weren’t in any kind of rush, but then there were hands on his shoulders and a hot mouth sucking hard at the juncture of his throat. Bilbo let himself be pushed back to the mattress with a soft groan. Fili kissed and sucked his way up to the hobbit’s jaw, leaning up and over him with his larger frame. 

Bilbo was so preoccupied by the wonderful things Fili was doing to the undamaged portion of his neck that he almost missed the small commotion at the head of the bed. The noises clanged to a stop, followed by a strangled but triumphant “Got it!” from Kili. The hobbit laughed giddily even as the bed dipped below him, the young archer settling back down between his spread legs. His chuckles were cut short and Bilbo let out a strangled groan, Kili lifting his hips up to rest a top the dwarf’s strong thighs. There was oil already trickling over him from the vial in the other’s grasp, cooling his flesh as it slipped down the crease of his ass. 

Kili’s fingers followed soon after, slick and searching as they traced the dribbling line of liquid. The noise Bilbo made when the first of the archer’s thick digits slid into him was entirely indecent. His eyes fluttered shut and he spread his legs wider across Kili’s lap. 

While the younger dwarf worked him open Fili kept the hobbit occupied by lavishing attention on his neck and ear. He was so consumed in sensation that he hardly even noticed when Kili drew out the three fingers he’d managed to work inside, only to slip in a fourth. He was too busy whimpering as Fili bit down gently on the tip of his ear. The prince licked and suckled on his sensitive cartilage, causing him to squirm down hard even through the slight burn of Kili’s searching fingers.

The first inkling of pain coursed through him as the archer started in with the addition of his second hand, spreading the hobbit wide to accommodate for the new fingers and causing him to startle with a gasp. “Sorry.” Kili soothed, reaching down to press a kiss to Bilbo’s hip even as he twisted his hands, the movement inside the Halfling causing his entire frame to thrash. “You’re doing incredible. Almost there.” 

All Bilbo could do in response was give a jerky nod, biting down hard on his lip as he dug his fingers into Fili’s back. It took longer for him to relax after that, even with the blonde dwarf nibbling on the sensitive tip of his ear. Eventually, however, he managed it, his body going pleasantly limp against the bed sheets as Kili let out an appreciative groan. 

“I-” Bilbo tried, his voice cracking slightly and forcing him to swallow, “I’m ready, come on.” 

“Are you s-”

“Yes, yes I am sure.” He had to fight not to snap out his response, clenching his jaw slightly as he breathed in through his nose. “Now.” Then he remembered his manners with a slight flush and added a quiet, “ _Please_.” 

Fili groaned, the sound rumbling where his lips were fitted against Bilbo’s ear. “How could we possibly say no when you ask so sweetly?” 

The fingers inside of him crooked and the Hobbit groaned, rolling down on Kili’s hands. The dwarf hissed out a breath even as he drew away, pulling out and leaving Bilbo twitching and empty. Oil dampened palms slid up against his hips, Kili gripping there hard as he drew up the Halfling’s body, pressing kisses along his trembling torso. He stopped at Bilbo’s chest and looked up to his brother, the two smiling before they moved in tandem, Fili slipping in behind the hobbit and Kili tugging at his hips, pulling him up off of the bed. 

Suddenly he was wedged firmly between the two dwarves, his body suspended up off of the bed as Fili’s hands came down to grip his thighs from behind, guiding them up and around Kili’s waist. Bilbo’s breath caught hard and he braced himself on the blonde’s arms as he was hitched up their bodies. The brothers were balanced on the mattress on their knees, lifting Bilbo until he was poised above their hips. 

He scrambled slightly and dug his heels in around Kili’s back, feeling the dark haired dwarf reach around to grasp at the curve of his ass with large, calloused hands. They seemed to wait for a moment until Bilbo balanced himself in their grip, trying not to flail where he hovered over the bed. “You okay?” Kili asked after a moment, his smile wide as he leaned forward to bump their foreheads together. 

“Yeah.” Bilbo breathed, hot anticipation curling in his gut. Kili seemed delighted and pressed forward just a bit more to slide their lips together. The hobbit felt his eyes flutter shut, his hands tightening in their grip on Fili’s biceps as he opened his mouth to the younger dwarf’s insistent tongue. 

Whiskered lips tickled the side of his neck, Fili leaning close to his ear as he felt a blunt pressure, impossibly large, against his entrance. “You’re going to stay nice and relaxed for us, right?” The prince rumbled, lips sliding against the curve of his ear. Fili had taken his and his brother’s cock in hand, lining them up beneath Bilbo’s ass and pressing up persistently. Despite the warning, it was hard not to tense at the initial pressure, a burn shooting up his spine. Then Kili just pressed into his mouth, nipping at his lips and distracting him from the slight discomfort. Fili had begun to make soothing noises in his ear, one hand still squeezing over the hobbit’s thigh while the other guided their cocks up into him. “Easy does it, this isn’t going to work if you’re too tense.” 

Bilbo sucked in hard as he pulled his head back, his lips sliding from Kili’s with an obscene, wet noise. “Sorry,” He gasped out, dropping his head against Fili’s strong chest behind him. Working to control his breathing he forced himself to relax, letting the brothers’ take the full brunt of his weight as they breached him completely. 

The movement was slow, a constant stretching burn that has his toes curling against Kili’s back. He could feel them slip in, inch by inch, his body twitching at the intrusion as he tried to just relax and take them all in. Already he felt incredibly full, the sensation verging on discomfort as he squeezed Fili’s arms with small, digging fingers. Then suddenly there seemed to be a surging slide straight up inside of him, both dwarves shifting up on their knees as their hips rolled flush against the curve of his ass. 

“Ung.” The noise Bilbo made was unintelligible, his entire body jerking as one of the cocks squeezed inside of him pressed hard against his prostate, causing his toes to curl. He felt like he couldn’t breathe through the sudden rush of _full oh so full_. 

The only small comfort he could take for his sudden inability to form coherent thought was that he wasn’t alone. Fili made a strangled sound behind him, the hand that had been used to guide them into Bilbo shifting back to the hobbit’s thigh, squeezing hard. He couldn’t see the blonde’s face through the curtain of hair that pooled down over his shoulder, but he could feel when Fili dropped his forehead down, pressing it hard to the crook of the smaller man’s throat. 

Kili on the other hand, well, Bilbo could make out his expression clear as day. The archer made a whining sound, his mouth dropping open as he screwed his eyes shut. His fingers squeezed hard over the smooth round of Bilbo’s ass, digging into the soft flesh until his blunt nails formed small, reddened crescents. Kili’s face had darkened with a deep flush, his cheeks reddened and a sheen of sweat glistening across his brow. 

There was no decisive movement for a moment, just the rise and fall of the chests sandwiched around him as they let out a chorus of trembling breaths. Then Bilbo shifted, experimentally, unable to get much friction from where he was held in the air, pressed between the brothers. He managed just a bare roll of his hips down on the cocks inside of him, feeling them shift at different points, yet still managing to drive one right against that sweet spot inside of him. He bucked hard and without leverage, still earning a low hiss from Fili and a full out moan from Kili for all of his efforts. 

“Is it-” Bilbo swallowed, dragging his hands up the prince’s arm behind him until they were stretched up over his own head. There he looped them around the back of the older dwarf’s neck, lacing his fingers together beneath the locks of blonde hair and squeezing lightly at the ridge of his spine. “ _Is it good_?” 

Kili just keened, pressing their faces together as his hips gave an aborted thrust. The movement felt strange, the younger brother moving while the older remained still, dragging against one another inside of him with a full and delicious friction. When the archer seemed to be completely at a loss for an answer Fili cut in, his tone strained and rumbling. “You have no idea.” He moaned, his entire frame trembling where he was pressed flush against Bilbo’s back. It took a moment, but then the hobbit realized what it was that caused the prince to shake so hard. He was holding himself back, and it was taking all he had not to move along with his brother. “God-” Fili choked on a light chuckle, allowing Bilbo to pull him closer by the grip on his neck, “is this really alright?” 

“Yes, yes. More than alright.” Bilbo nodded hastily, shifting his fingers to thread them slightly in the hairs at the back of Fili’s neck. He wanted to get the pace moving, but found with building frustration he had very little leverage.“You can move you know. You can…oh just please move.” 

Fili rumbled in his ear, hungry, and edged closer to his brother on the mattress. He leaned over Bilbo’s shoulder, squeezing the hobbit between them as he pressed his mouth to Kili’s in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away he grinned, drawing back to brush his bearded lips against Bilbo’s cheek briefly as well. The he dragged his mouth back to the Hobbit’s ear, causing him to jerk with another surge of arousal. “Shall we?”

The look on Kili’s face was dark with hunger, expression almost fierce as he lifted Bilbo’s up slightly by his hips, the sensation strange and distinctly pleasurable. Though it was nothing compared to what came next. The brothers somehow managed to start moving in the same, firm roll of their hips; easing up into slow, building pace as they pressed deep inside of him. The added stretch had him reeling with sensation, thick, unyielding pleasure curling up his spine with each of the dwarves’ thrusts. He tightened his grip around Fili’s neck suddenly, clinging to him as he scrambled to keep his legs squeezed around Kili’s hips. His problem was solved quite suddenly as the older shifted his grip on the hobbit’s legs, taking most of their weight as the bigger man pressed on. 

He started to adjust to the pace, rolling his hips and riding out the bursts of pleasure that struck deep inside of him with the hard press of their cocks. Then suddenly Kili stalled for a moment, pulled half way out of Bilbo even as his brother slammed back in. In an instant they’d staggered their paces, the hobbit positively keening as he was pounded into relentlessly, pleasure racing up his spine without pause. 

Try as he might he couldn’t keep his grip on Fili above his head, his fingers slipping as his body jerked with each thrust. He dropped his arms down, pushing himself back hard at the Blonde dwarf’s chest as he scrambled for purchase with his hands. “ _Oh_ ,” He gasped out, his voice ragged as a low burning began to coil in his gut, causing his cock to twitch up, the hard length arching and smacking against his own stomach as he shifted in the brothers’ grip. “I’m not, I’m not going to be able to-”

He was cut off short as Kili rolled up with a particularly brutal thrust, pushing deep into Bilbo’s body and causing the hobbit’s entire small frame to clench. While he scrambled he found he was at a loss for words, only just barely managing the ragged moans that were torn from his throat. He wasn’t going to be able to last very long like this. Even the discomfort of the stretch had simmered down into a slow wave of pleasure, the alternating thrusts of the dwarves inside of him causing his stomach to spasm and his hips to jerk. 

Though he wasn’t the only one who was feeling overwhelmed. When he chanced a look up to Kili the young archer appeared a wreck, his hair slick to his face and his eyes half slitted as he panted in pleasure. He caught Bilbo looking and groaned, leaning forward to press a wet, open kiss to the hobbit’s trembling lips. Bilbo faltered for a moment, gasping as Kili pushed his tongue in, taking to fucking the hobbit’s mouth in slow, slick thrusts. Somehow his scrambling hands eventually found purchase on Fili’s strong arms as he gasped feverishly into the kiss, unable to stop the tight clenching of his belly at each roll of the dwarves’ hips below him. 

Kili seemed content to suck his lips raw, nipping and licking at his swollen mouth before he drew away slightly, dropping his head down to press against the crook of Bilbo’s throat. “You have no _idea_.” The archer keened, his breath hot and moist across the hobbit’s bruised flesh. “ _No idea_ how good this feels.” 

Bilbo shuddered, feeling Fili move on his other side to mouth at his neck with the scratch of his beard. The hobbit was tipping too close to his head, full to the brink and coming closer, ever closer to giving in to the tantalizing build of pleasure that threatened to consume him. “Tell me.” He managed to pant out, his chest squeezing with the effort to stave off his climax. “Tell me, I…I want to hear.” 

The noise Kili made into his throat was choked, and he could feel the slow shake of the young dwarf’s head. Fili, on the other hand, moaned with a filthy rumble, sliding his lips back to press them to Bilbo’s ear once more. “It’s so tight, tighter than anything ever ought to have the right to be.” He punctuated the sentence with an off-beat thrust to his brothers’, Bilbo’s entire frame bouncing at the impact. “Having Kili in too, just the rub of him against me alone is enough…but then there’s you.” 

Bilbo blinked hard, feeling white start to gather at the edges of his vision. He was digging his nails into Fili’s skin now but the prince didn’t seem to mind, just letting out a rumbling breath as he continued. “You just squeeze around us so perfectly, forcing us together in an impossible grip of heat.” He parted his lips, panting hard around the Halfling’s ear even as the two dwarves picked up their pace. “It’s the closest thing to perfect I’ve ever felt and I don’t know how much longer we’ll be able to take it-” 

“Oh, oh _Aule_.” That was all it took for Kili, the younger dwarf stiffening as his thrusts became jerking and erratic. Then suddenly he stilled, his fingers digging hard into the curve of Bilbo’s ass as he bit down on the flesh of the hobbit’s shoulder. 

Wet warmth flooded up inside Bilbo, burning across his over-sensitized nerves and causing him to buck down hard. Kili groaned, resting where he was thrust deep inside Bilbo, his cock pulsing with the aftershocks of his release. Fili wasn’t finished, however, and Bilbo’s own cock was still flush and bouncing against his belly. Without pausing to allow the brunette to pull out Fili simply tightened his grip on Bilbo’s legs, thrusting up into the hobbit with his brother still tight inside. The overstimulation sent the younger dwarf keening. He squirmed against Bilbo’s front, barely managing to keep his grip on the smaller man.

“ _Ah, ah!_ ” Kili pressed his face harder into the hobbit’s shoulder, beard scratching at kiss bitten skin as he trembled hard. 

Bilbo was barely any more composed, his breath hitching hard with each sharp roll of Fili’s hips, his arousal almost painful. Yet still he found it in himself to reach out to Kili where the young dwarf shook against his chest, running his hands over the hard lines of the other’s back in what he hopped was a soothing manner. He only managed to keep up the motion for so long before the overwhelming surge of pleasure had him scrabbling for purchase across Kili’s shoulder blades. Fili was pounding into him with abandon now, his cock slicked with his brother’s completion. He was panting hard against the shell of Bilbo’s ear as he slammed up into the Halfling’s small frame. 

Bilbo tried to hold off as long as he could, which as it turned out, wasn’t long at all. White spotted through his vision as a burning hot surge of pleasure overcame him. He felt his stomach tighten impossibly, his insides clamping down tightly as orgasm slammed through him, tearing a hoarse shout from his lips and causing his entire frame to convulse. His completion splashed up across Kili’s belly, striping his muscled abdomen in thick, white gobs. 

His clenching dragged a strangled noise from Kili’s throat, the dwarf gasping and squirming against Bilbo’s frame. Fili too seemed entirely undone by his completion, his hips slamming up in a few, aborted thrusts before he stilled, a rumbling groan shaking through the air. 

For the second time that morning Bilbo felt an intense heat splash up inside him, filling him with wet and leaving him squirming. His eyes were still blanked out with white, his ears ringing as he dropped his head back against Fili’s shoulders, hard. 

He managed to keep some figment of his wits about him this time, enough to feel when Fili slipped backwards, dragging him and Kili on top of him in one large, sweaty pile. Bilbo spread his legs a little to accommodate for the archer where he sprawled across his front. The heat that surrounded him was almost suffocating, the evidence of the dwarves’ release dripping down his thighs. He blinked up, unseeing at the ceiling, settling back against Fili’s hard frame as he panted hard. 

For the longest time none of them could manage to speak, just gasping and shifting together minutely against each other’s heated flesh. 

“I can’t see.” Bilbo admitted after a moment, blinking hard through the white-out of his vision. “You’ve buggered me blind.” 

Fili made a spluttering noise beneath him, his chest jumping at Bilbo’s back as a rumbling laugh escaped him. “I do hope that’s not permanent. We’d have to carry you to Erebor.” 

“Oh no,” Kili shook his head where it was still buried in Bilbo’s throat, his hands sliding up to squeeze at the Hobbit’s soft sides, “no, I don’t think that would be possible, as I believe I’ve completely lost the use of my legs.” 

This time it was Bilbo who let out a puff of laughter, his eyes drifting shut as he clutched giddily at the young dwarf’s shoulders. “Oh, what a wreck we’ve made of ourselves.” 

“A wonderful, perfect mess, I’m sure.” Fili hummed at in his ear, wrapping his thick arms around the pair of them and squeezing. 

Bilbo felt Kili shift up from his shoulder, and he assumed the young dwarf was glancing down at his brother. “We’re not too heavy?” 

“A bit, but I’m far too comfortable to care.” The blonde let out a pleased rumble, his grip tightening slightly as he dragged the two of him further against his chest. 

They fell into another comfortable silence, just enjoying the feel of warm flesh pressed together as they clutched to one another. Eventually, as Bilbo blinked up at the ceiling, his vision began to slide back into focus and he let out a pleased chuckle. “I can see again!” He declared, much to the delight of the brothers wrapped around him. 

“Thank Aule.” Kili laughed, nuzzling up against the hobbit’s chin slightly. “Uncle would beat us senseless if we damaged our company’s one and only burglar!” 

“No damage I assure you.” Bilbo hummed contentedly, wiggling slightly with the dwarves’ softening cocks still inside of him. As the rolling aftermath of their coupling began to ebb away he became painfully aware of the tight, hunger churning in his belly. As if on cue his stomach gave a loud rumble, protesting his neglect. 

“Though perhaps we should feed you before you pass out.” Fili murmured from beneath him, pressing a few chaste kisses to the flesh behind his ear. 

Bilbo groaned, squirming. “Yes _please_.” 

“There’s that word again.” Kili teased, shifting as he slowly eased himself out of the hobbit’s stretched frame. The sensation dragged another sharp moan from the smaller man, more slick wet dribbling down his thigh as the archer lifted up and off of him. “Hard to refuse you anything when you ask all pretty like that.” 

He reached down to help Bilbo shift until he was seated up in Fili’s lap, allowing him leverage to ease himself up and off the bigger man’s cock. The hobbit braced himself with Kili’s arms, sucking in sharply as he was lifted over the other dwarf’s frame. “Thank you.” He smiled up at the archer as he helped him down to the ground, wincing slightly at the burn that shot up his spine. “I’m afraid I may be a hindrance to our travels today.” He stated as he began to slowly ease his way over to the wash bowl, pulling out the cloth and carefully working on washing the lingering traces of sex from his skin. 

“I don’t think you’ll have much to worry about there.” There was movement from the bed across the room, Fili sliding off the mattress and onto the floor. 

Bilbo frowned, glancing over his shoulder as Kili moved up behind him to share the water basin. “What do you mean?” 

“Well,” The archer began, dipping his hands into the water and rubbing it over his sweat-slicked skin, “you remember how I talked to Thorin this morning?” 

The hobbit leveled him with a skeptical look, responding with a hesitant “Yes?” 

“He may have helped to convince our leader that one more day in Laketown might do the company some good.” Fili slipped up to his other side, his expression kind as he leaned down to press a kiss to the side of the Halfling’s chin. 

“You didn’t!” Bilbo scoffed, appalled at the idea of their journey being stalled on his account.

“Aren’t you the one who pointed out that this is the last soft bed we’ll see for some time?” Kili soothed, taking the cloth from Bilbo as he finished with it and rinsing it in the basin. 

“And if it is of any reassurance, Thorin was quite eager to agree.” Fili added, smiling down at the smaller man. “Seemed he and Dwalin had some business to attend to earlier this morning, and did not at all mind the suggestion for a day’s reprieve.” 

“I-” The hobbit felt a pleasant flush wash over him as he turned to face the brothers with a smile. “Thank you. I really can’t express to you how much I appreciate that.” 

Kili clucked his tongue, reaching out to gently brush his thumb against the curve of his cheek before he drew back, turning towards the bed. “I think you’ve shown us an ample amount of appreciation this morning, wouldn’t you?” 

Bilbo’s blush turned fiery, but he gave the two a bright grin, moving across the room himself with a slight limp as he searched out his underclothes in the jumble on the floor. It took them what was probably longer than strictly necessary to get dressed and ready, Bilbo finding with a surge of delight that the fabric Kili had first brought into the room that morning was a new shirt that they’d managed to scrounge up from one of the Innkeeper’s young sons. The top fit him well enough, and he gave them both a grateful embrace after he was fully decent. While they were certainly hungry, they had to spare a minute to share some teasing kisses and soft laughter before they finally managed to stumble out the door to find food. 

Kili moved ahead of them slightly, Fili lingering behind to sling an arm around Bilbo’s waist. He took a deal of the hobbit’s weight, for which he was incredibly grateful. He flashed the prince a small smile, leaning into his side as they made their way down the stairs to the Inn’s main floor. It was hard not to wince at the slight burn that shot up through him as he worked down the large steps, but the sensation wasn’t entirely unpleasant; with each sharp pull came a pleased flush at the thought of what they’d done just minutes before. 

By the time they started through the quiet tavern floor Bilbo noticed an array of hearty aromas floating about them, his legs momentarily going weak as his stomach gave a violent growl. Even Kili seemed to hear it from where he was a few paces ahead, turning to flash him a grin over his shoulder. Bilbo flushed hard. “I can’t help it,” he stated, defending himself before either of the brothers could comment, “I’m famished.” 

Fili laughed at his side, pulling him closer as they angled towards a bustling table of dwarves a few feet away. “Well I can’t say I’m surprised,” The blonde stated, flashing Bilbo a small look, “you’ve long since missed breakfast, after all.” 

The hobbit was positively appalled. “ _I beg your pardon!?_ ” He spluttered, having never missed a meal out of anything other than pure necessity in all of his many years. 

The brothers flashed him twin grins, Fili just about dragging him over to the table as he continued to be mortified with himself. Their company was already settled nicely into a hearty lunch, food flying across the table as they laughed and carried on in an uproarious fashion. Bilbo flushed a bit self-consciously as a few eyes trained on him; Bofur offered him a small smile, Ori’s gaze holding more than a tinge of concern as he noted the hobbit’s limp. 

Then Thorin turned around, and Bilbo really just wanted to melt into the floor. There were three empty chairs directly at the King’s side, which Kili bee-lined for, taking the furthest one from his Uncle and flashing a smile back at them as they approached. 

Bilbo pulled away from Fili slightly when they reached the table, offering his companions a smile as he moved to take his usual seat between the two Durin brothers. So he was more than a little startled when Fili swooped in front of him, dropping down next to his brother and leaving Bilbo with only option; the seat next to Thorin. 

The Halfling flushed beat red, shooting the siblings a small glare as he slid down in the seat. He had to fight back a wince, discomfort racing up his spine momentarily before he managed to ease himself down at the table. Dwalin stared at him from where the big dwarf sat across the table, raising one eyebrow and causing Bilbo’s blush to burn twice as hot. 

“Here.” 

He blinked as a plate was suddenly pushed in front of him, stacked with fresh buns and a thick slice of ham with roasted potatoes. He glanced over to Thorin at his side, unable to keep the confusion out of his gaze. “Oh, uh, thank you.” 

Thorin gave him a firm nod, motioning for him to dig into his meal. The Halfling was more than willing to acquiesce, tearing into the fresh bread in an entirely un-hobbit-like manner. He hadn’t even truly realized how starving he was until he was well into his third plate of food, the pain of hunger slowly ebbing away. 

Fili and Kili were digging in at a similar pace, laughing and cheering with the rest of their group. The elder brother had his leg rested firmly against Bilbo’s, a pleasant heat at his side. The hobbit was grinning broadly, having just finished what was his fifth helping of buttered rolls when suddenly a large hand curled around his shoulder. 

“Bilbo.” 

He almost choked on the bread in mouth, scrambling for his drink to flush the remains down as he gasped through his surprise. After he’d managed to regain his composure he turned to face Thorin, offering the large dwarf a sheepish smile. “Sorry, you startled me.” 

The big man offered him a small quirk of his own lips. “It seems to be something I’m prone to.” He drew his hand back, lowering his voice as he fixed his gaze on the Halfling. “I was wondering-” The dwarf looked awkward for a moment, clearing his throat slightly, “- just how you were feeling today?” 

Bilbo flushed, unable to stop the warm burst of happiness that spread out from his chest at Thorin’s concern. “I’m fine, or well, all things considering anyways.” He subconsciously brought a hand up to his neck, fingers ghosting over the bruises that he knew were stark and glaring against his pale skin. 

Thorin’s gaze followed the motion, his lips thinning and a darkness sliding into his gaze. “Have Oin see to your throat before we take our leave of this place.” He stated, not unkindly, before he made a rumbling noise at the back of his throat and pressed a large hand to his mouth. “If I were king of Erebor now, I would have demanded a true, dwarven punishment for a crime as heinous as what those foul creatures committed.” His tone was laced with regret and frustration, his mouth pressed together in a tight frown. “No punitive measures of man could suffice to right such an unforgiveable wrong.” 

“Oh no, it’s alright.” Bilbo managed, suddenly overwhelmed by the pleasant warmth that spread through his chest at the obvious concern he had garnered from the King Under the Mountain. “I must admit, I was just so relieved to be pulled away from that horrible situation last night…well, it hadn’t even occurred to me to ask what happened to those bastards.” He spat out the last word, surprising even himself with the venom in his tone. 

Thorin’s hand once again found his arm, squeezing firmly as the dwarf leaned closer. “Fear not, while I cannot sentence them for their wrong-doings, Dwalin and I were sure to deposit the wretches into appropriate hands this morning.” He paused, locking eyes with the large dwarf across the table as they shared a look that on any other occasion, would have made Bilbo shudder. 

“This morning?” He asked, bewildered. 

“Mm.” Thorin nodded gravely, before turning back to Bilbo with the faint twist of a smile. “Truly you don’t think we would have suffered those men to live without first taking out of their hides some extent of dwarven justice?” 

Bilbo felt his mouth drop open, his chest squeezing with a mix of surprise and a hard punch of belonging. “You didn’t have to-” He began, feeling flustered. 

“Of course we did.” Thorin interrupted, keeping his tone soft despite his stern expression. “You are part of our company _Bilbo_ , and have proven to us all your loyalty more times than I can count. What kind of dwarves would we be if we did not show it in turn?”

The Halfling just stared for a moment, feeling tears prick up behind his eyes as he blinked rapidly, a smile twitching across his mouth. “Thank you, all of you. Thank you so very much.” 

“Think nothing of it friend.” The dwarf sat back, looking contented as he gave the small man’s arm one last, gentle squeeze, before he turned back to his lunch. 

Bilbo let out a trembling breath, his smile blooming out into a large, wide grin as he turned his attention back to his plate. A warm hand closed around his thigh and he glanced over to see Fili smiling at him, his eyes soft. 

Then he knew it, gazing at the young dwarf’s expression with a sharp swell of his heart; everything was okay. 

They were all going to be okay. 

**END.**


End file.
